


Before There Was One Winchester

by MyPaperWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPaperWorld/pseuds/MyPaperWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem detailing the events leading to how there came to be only one Winchester. WARNING, THIS IS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, I AM SO SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before There Was One Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I am apologizing in advance... ok. Read on.

His life was meaningless.  
Dean would think to himself,  
downing each drink more slowly than the last.   
His fist would tighten,  
His heart would loosen,  
His life had become   
A series of unfair circles.  
He only had the hunter’s world,  
Sam had all of the world.  
So Sammy became his world,   
and in a way,  
Dean felt he had found a way of living.  
He was fiddling with his drink now.  
He knew he had made up his mind.  
Leave this, Sammy can have his life.  
No more fucking around.  
He felt he had given it a good go.   
He stared at the blank paper and pen,  
He was too cowardly now to even write  
goodbye.  
With a glance around the room   
He became his own God   
He would decide  
How he would leave.  
Gun was too messy,  
Hanging was too tedious,  
Drinking himself to death   
Would take too long considering  
his drinking habits.   
Valium.  
A small deathly white pill,  
He could finish his bottle that he snatched,   
and with that allow the  
Reapers to snatch him.  
He picked to lay on the bed.  
The hotel smelled like mold,   
but he figured his body wouldn’t  
smell any better.  
Downing the pills   
It was too easy and  
Laying his head on the pillow  
It felt like child’s play.  
It took 14 minutes and 25 secs  
For the pills to kick in,  
he counted.  
Hearing trudging feet would walk to the other bed,  
He smiled like a child,  
His baby brother came home early.  
He wondered what brought him home  
from the library. From his life.  
He was glad the lights were off,  
Hearing his brother trip,  
He chuckled.  
Sam responded with a sharp remark,  
Dean simply laughed.  
He was fading now,  
His own laugh sounding far away.  
He felt as if  
He was looking through two small holes,  
Windows.  
and he was backing away from the holes.  
Backing away further into the darkness,  
pulled by his longing and sorrow.   
He heard the faint   
-Plop-  
Of Sam laying on his own bed,  
soon to be whisked off in a dream.  
He knew Sam was still talking,  
but it was too hard to listen,  
Sam thought Dean was ignoring him.  
He heard Sam grumble a simple ‘Jerk’  
Dean was far, far away at this point,  
but he managed a gentle ‘Bitch’  
before he was ripped away from the two tiny windows,  
Before the sound of his struggling heart halted.  
Before there was one Winchester.  
Before there was one Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam would awaken the next morning, the light in the room shedding light on what Dean had done, but by then Dean's body was cold, vacant. Leave a comment and Kudos, it was a little dark poem I wrote after realizing how sad and hardened Dean's character has become.


End file.
